legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story (LBM3)
} is the } episode in }. Story , Atrocitus, Larfleeze, Star Sapphire, Saint Walker and Indigo-1 were all summoned by a mysterious force, where they are ambushed by Brainiac. The Lanterns lose the battle against Brainiac's machinations and were brainwashed into boarding his ship. With this complete, Brainiac charts a course for Earth in order to retrieve the final Lantern: Hal Jordan. Meanwhile, in Gotham City, and Robin chased through the sewers. Killer Croc escaped, and handed over a map to his accomplices: Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Firefly, and The Joker. At the Hall of Justice, Cyborg completed work on a "slideways teleporter" linking the Hall to The Watchtower, and sent Hal, the Green Lantern, through it to meet with Martian Manhunter as a trial run. The test ws successful, and the portal was left open. Back at , the Batcomputer detected Brainiac's approaching spaceship. Observing the ship from via telescope, Batman was exposed to the mind-control ray; he quickly turned berserk, used his to lay waste to the Batcave and tried to escape via Batmobile. However, the car's defense system electrocuted him, giving Robin enough time to talk Batman out of his trance with a heartfelt speech; however, Batman insisted it was the electricity, and not the speech, which woke him. At the Hall of Justice, the Joker and company broke into the slideways teleporter room via the sewer using the map Killer Croc stole, and were joined by Lex Luthor disguised as Hawkman, having locked up the real in a cage. Luthor was revealed to be the mastermind of the scheme and planned to use the Watchtower's binary fusion cannon to hold the Earth at ransom and force the citizens to make him President. The group enter the teleporter. Batman and Robin alert Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern to the presence of Brainiac's ship, but are interrupted when the arrival of Luthor's group causes a Watchtower lockdown. Green Lantern goes to investigate Brainiac's ship, leaving Martian Manhunter to send out a distress signal to the rest of the Justice League. Batman and Robin take a rocket into space and are joined by , , and Cyborg at the Watchtower. The group break in to find the ship in disarray and the Joker in control of the main computer. Batman and Superman subdue all the villains, and the League prepare to return to Earth, but are halted when Brainiac sends a transmission to the Watchtower, revealing his plan: to use the combined powers of the Lantern Corps to charge a shrink ray which will miniaturize Earth, allowing Brainiac to add it to his growing collection of planets. Begrudgingly, Luthor suggests an alliance with the League to fight the common enemy, and Batman concedes. While Superman flies out into space and attempts to stop the shrink ray reaching Earth, the others make their way to the Watchtower's control room in order to use the ship's mechanical arms to grapple onto Brainiac's spaceship and board it. Once there, they are ambushed by Green Lantern, who, it turns out, was brainwashed by Brainiac during his investigation of the spaceship. Robin tries to talk him out of his trance as he did with Batman, but the others cut him off and seal Green Lantern out of the ship. Green Lantern returns to Brainiac's spaceship and takes his place in the shrink ray, allowing Brainiac, having now acquired all the Lanterns, to finally activate it. While Superman tries to keep it at bay, the others manage to successfully latch onto the UFO and infiltrate it. Making their way to the heart of the ship, the group confront Brainiac, who increases the strength of the shrink ray. Superman, who is still in the path of the beam, is unable to resist it any longer and falls to Earth, weakened. This overloads the shrink ray and causes it to explode, releasing all the Lanterns from hypnosis and instantly warping them all back to their home planets. Brainiac escapes to Earth in a smaller ship at the last minute as the UFO spirals out of control. Some of the group are hit by energy beams from the wayward Lanterns' rings, giving them the emotions associated with the Corps. Robin agrees to stay and watch them as their behaviour becomes erratic while Batman and Wonder Woman descend to Earth to tend to an injured Superman. They follow him to Paris, France where the impact of his crash-landing destroys the Eiffel Tower, which Batman promptly rebuilds in his own image. Meanwhile, the out-of-control UFO crashes into the Watchtower and sends it spiralling towards the Moon, but Green Lantern, having returned from Oa, uses his ring to stop it. Cyborg corrects the course of the UFO and sets its destination to Gotham. Back in Paris, Brainiac arrives and proceeds to shrink the city down to the size of a bottle; Superman, having recovered, rescues Paris before the villain can capture it. Brainiac moves onto London, England and then Pisa, Italy, only to have both attempts foiled in the same way. Finally, he travels to Gotham City and tries to shrink it as well, but is thwarted by Robin, Cyborg and their group of emotional misfits who have touched down in Gotham in the UFO. The Flash traps Brainiac and his ship in a makeshift cage, and everyone returns to the now-fixed Watchtower. There, Robin tells the group that he managed to retain a fragment of the crystal holding the Lanterns' power from the shrink ray after the explosion. Superman subsequently formulates a plan: to use the supply of energy crystals stored at the Fortress of Solitude in tandem with Robin's shard to create a duplicate shrink ray in order to undo the effects of Brainiac's machine and re-grow the cities. However, in order for it to work, the powers of all the Lanterns are once again required, which is complicated by the fact that the explosion returned them all to their respective planets. Ultimately, the group splits up, and each team travels to three Lantern planet to meet with the Corps and retrieve a sample of energy from their power rings. Martian Manhunter, Cyborg and The Flash go to Zamaron, Odym and Nok while , , , Solomon Grundy and Green Lantern go to Ysmault, Okaara and Qward. With all the Lanterns' powers assembled, the group meet at the Fortress of Solitude and Superman gets to work on the duplicate shrink ray. After a brief skirmish with the Rogue Lanterns, whose power samples were taken by force, the machine is complete and Earth is returned to its normal size, along with all its cities. However, upon sending the Flash back to Gotham to check on Brainiac, he returns to report that both he and his ship have escaped the makeshift cage. Brainiac arrives at the Fortress of Solitude and uses both the duplicate ray and his mind-control device to inflate Superman to gigantic proportions and send him on a destructive rampage across Earth. Without any Kryptonite, all of the group's attacks are powerless against the hypnotised Superman, until Batman has the idea of electrocuting him to snap him out of Brainiac's control, recalling his incident in the Batmobile. The group assemble a generator and shock Superman, to no effect. Robin then realizes that it was in fact his speech to Batman that broke the trance all along, not the electrocution, and Batman proceeds to deliver a heartfelt monologue to Superman. Gradually, Superman is released from Brainiac's control, and he destroys the villain's ship, sending it flying off into the depths of space. Brainiac himself is imprisoned. Their mission complete, the members of the League return home, and the villains part ways with them, resuming their lives of crime. Luthor achieves his initial goal of becoming President - but this is only temporary, and both he and the Joker are thrown into jail, sharing a cell with Brainiac, who begins to formulate a plan to escape. In a mid-credits scene, Hawkman is shown to still not have escaped from his cage as the cleaning crew can't hear him. The other members of the Justice League arrive at the Watchtower. At the very end, in a final cutscene, a man is seen cleaning in front of the portal when it activates suddenly, and the shadowy figures of what appears to be the Avengers from the Marvel Universe ( , Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and Captain America). However, the portal then shuts off, the lights turn back on, and this is revealed to just be Aquaman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, , Booster Gold, , and Swamp Thing. Levels #Pursuers in the Sewers #Breaking BATS! #Space suits you, Sir! #Space Station Infestation #The Big Grapple #The Lantern Menace #Europe Against It #Big Trouble in Little Gotham #Power of Love #A Blue Hope #Jailhouse Nok #All the Rage #Need for Greed #Aw-Qward Situation #Breaking the Ice Characters